Casal Neura em Férias
by AnnyFlash
Summary: JK e MTV.Rony e Hermione resolvem sair em férias, amigos, histórias, confusões e amor.pós DH
1. Chapter 1

**JK e MTV.Rony e Hermione resolvem sair em férias, amigos, histórias, confusões e amor.**

**Por AnnyQuillin.**

**Beta MaríliaQuillin.**

Prólogo:

_Enfim férias, para a felicidade de um casal..._

"-To tão feliz que a gente vai viajar Mione.

-Ah demais!Nem acredito que a gente conseguiu tirar férias."

_Mais surge um equivoco: destino..._

_Onde esse casal vai passar as férias?_

"-Olha, se liga: três dias na mata fechada, conheça a fauna de perto, desafie os seus limites nas cachoeiras geladas.

- Agente vai pra praia Rony!"

_Uma conversa entre dois amigos pode mudar todos os planos..._

"-Ah, conto que estou de férias do ministério, a Gina também, pois a temporada de Quadribol acabou, estamos em férias de verão, portanto Nevil também não esta trabalhando, e a Gina saiu com a Luna ontem e ela tirou folga de quinze dias. -Disse Harry passando a mão pelo cabelo deixando-o mais despenteado que antes.

-Tenho uma idéia ótima!- Disse Rony de boca cheia."

_Arrumar as coisas nem sempre é tão simples..._

"-Eu vou levar meus cremes Ronald!Eles fazem parte da minha vida!

-Os meus jogos também fazem parte da minha vida mais não é só por isso que você está me deixando colocá-los na mala de uma vez!"

_Chegando ao local..._

"-Ai meu pé!

-Mione não chora."

_Chegada dos amigos..._

"-Rony, Hermione vocês tão ai?!"

_Briga por espaço..._

"-As minhas coisas já estavam ai!

-A brilhante idéia de passar as férias todo mundo junto não foi minha ok?"

_Em breve..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Casal Neura em Férias**

**JK e MTV.Rony e Hermione resolvem sair em férias, amigos, histórias, confusões e amor.**

**Por AnnyQuillin.**

**Beta MaríliaQuillin.**

Cap1.

Rony e Hermione se encontravam na sala de seu apartamento escolhendo onde passariam as férias.Vários roteiros espalhados pela mesinha de centro e chão.Rony estava jogado no sofá e Mione sentada em um pufe no chão, cada um olhando um roteiro de viagens diferente.

-To tão feliz que a gente vai viajar Mione.

-Ah demais!Nem acredito que a gente conseguiu tirar férias.

-Oh demoro enh?

-Ai eu sou louca pra ir para Itália.

-É louca, louca mesmo né Mione.E a gente tem dinheiro pra ir pra gringa meu?-Disse ele balançando a cabeça.

-Ah, não falei que agente ia, falei que eu adoraria ir.-olhando novamente o seu folheto.

-Tem que ser mais pé no chão Mione, mais pé no chão.-Disse ele apontado para o que estava lendo.-Olha, se liga: três dias na mata fechada, conheça a fauna de perto, desafie os seus limites nas cachoeiras geladas.

-Me poupe Rony!Nesses últimos anos já desafiamos demais os nossos limites não?Você quer agora cachoeiras geladas com animais peçonhentos, a não.Agente vai pra praia Rony!

-"Agente vai pra praia".Você decidiu sozinha já né?Como sempre, tudo do seu jeito!-Balançando as mãos.

-Rony, outra vez a gente vai à perrenga dessa mata fechada com os carrapatos tá?

-Não tá, não.-Cruzando os braços.

-Como assim não?-Olhando brava para ele.

-Não, to discordando de você.-Encarando a namorada.-Hello, dá pra entender, to discordando de você.-Se levantado bravo.

-Ah não Rony.-Disse ainda sentada com cara de brava.

-Vai vamos tirar no par ou impar.-sentando-se novamente colocando uma mão para trás.

-Par ou impar o que?Você quer tirar nossas férias no par ou impar?

-Você quer jogar xadres, snap esplosivins, baralho?-olhando para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ela parou de olhar para ele, pegou mais folhetos e continuou lendo.Enquanto ele ficou olhando incrédulo para ela.Ela começou a procurar por um outro folheto perdido no meio da bagunça.

-Tá bom Mione, tá bom.Nós vamos para praia.-Disse Rony se acomodando no sofá com cara de tédio.

-Agora você falou bonito!- Disse a moça sorridente.-Olha só esse resort, que coisa maravilhosa!Drink na praia, chalé com feitiço de ar fresco, massagem, restaurante.

-Só?Mione você acha que eu tenho vocação pra ficar numa piscina dançando axé, fazendo hidroginástica, ouvindo aqueles recreadores, pelo amor de deus, vamos acampar.Cadê seu espírito de aventura?Cadê?

-Rony meu espírito de aventura eu gasto ele inteiro namorando você entendeu?-Disse ela fazendo Rony ficar olhando para ela com a boca aberta.

-Quer saber de uma coisa eu já cedi uma vez agora é a sua vez de ceder se não vai ficar difícil.

-Rony acampar não dá.-Olhando para ele.-Acampar não, depois de um ano inteiro acampando chega né?Era você mesmo que reclamava das condições do acampamento. Tem dó!

-Eu também não vou pra praia, não tem acampamento não tem praia.

-Então tá bom a gente também não viaja junto também. -Disse Hermione jogando para trás um roteiro. –A gente fica em casa, adiantando relatório, almoçando nos domingos na casa dos seus pais.

-É ta ótimo, minha mãe cozinha bem mesmo.

-É isso.

-É!Estamos feitos. Ficar gastando grana pra que pô!-Disse ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Visitar mais meus pais.-Disse Hermione olhando para Rony esperando alguma reação que não veio.

-É, ta bom.

-Chocante.

Silêncio, cada um olhando para um lado.

-Vai tudo bem!-Disse Rony.

-Ta bom. -Disse Hermione quase no mesmo tempo que ele.

-Ah falou primeiro. -Rony apontando para Mione.

-Que primeiro o que! Você falou primeiro.

Rony joga a almofada no chão. -Tudo do seu jeito, que saco meu, de novo!Opa vamos para praia.

-Nossa que isso, calma amor!-Hermione ficando de joelhos e dando um selinho no namorado e começa a arrumar a bagunça.

-_Arrume. Limpe. No lugar_. -Apontado a varinha para vários lugares da sala.

...No dia seguinte...

Hermione acordou cedo para ir à casa dos pais e deixou o namorado dormindo.Tomou café e saiu sem fazer barulho.

Rony se espreguiçou na cama, já eram umas onze horas, levantou meio abobalhado de sono, arrumou o samba canção e andou até a cozinha coçando o peito.Deu um bocejo alto que fez Bichento olhá-lo irritado.-Desculpa Bichento.-Abriu uma das portas do armário sobre a pia e alcançou o cereal.-Oh Mione, bem que você poderia ter deixado um pãozinho pronto pra mim né?

-Cada vez mais folgado, né cara?- Harry olhava-o do fogo da lareira que acabara de acender- A Gina me mata se eu falo uma coisa dessas.

-Tem que matar mesmo, onde já se viu ser folgado com a minha irmãzinha?-Sorrindo de canto de lábio. -Mais e ai cara, que conta?-Colocando leite no cereal e sentando-se de frente ao fogo com o rosto do amigo.

-Ah, conto que estou de férias do ministério, a Gina também, pois a temporada de Quadribol acabou, estamos em férias de verão, portanto Nevil também não esta trabalhando, e a Gina saiu com a Luna ontem e ela tirou folga de quinze dias. -Disse Harry passando a mão pelo cabelo deixando-o mais despenteado que antes.

-Tenho uma idéia ótima!- Disse Rony de boca cheia.

...Um tempo depois...

Hermione entra pela porta com vários papéis a mão.

-Já tava na hora de você voltar, - disse Rony andando até ela. - você disse que iria à casa de seus pais, não para o ministério.

-E quem disse que eu fui para o ministério?-Olhando-o com a sobrancelha erguida.

-E essa papelada toda?

-Isso?Ah, isso é o que eu fui fazer na casa dos meus pais. -Disse colocando os papéis em cima da bancada da cozinha. -Achei uma ótima casa, lindíssima, perfeita, espaçosa e super barata para as nossas férias. -Apontando para as fotos.

-Não vai me dizer que você fez uma _puta_ pesquisa naquela tal de Internet para achar essa casa.-Olhando para Hermione como se ela fosse insana.

-Mais eu _fiz_ uma _puta_ pesquisa, passei _quatro horas_ do meu dia procurando.

-Mione, seja mais pé no chão Mione. Quando que uma ótima casa, lindíssima, perfeita e espaçosa vai ser super barata?

-Se não acredita, pelo menos olha o que eu trouxe.-Entregando os papéis ao namorado.-Já almoçou?

-Não.-Olhando entediado para a quantidade de coisas que teria que ler.

-Então eu vou fazer o almoço.

Quando os dois se sentaram para almoçar, Rony já estava convencido de que aquela casa era uma boa, três quartos, sala e cozinha, piscina churrasqueira e etc.

-Ah, esqueci de falar. -Disse Rony de boca cheia.

-Rony, não fala de boca cheia, engole primeiro, quantas vezes vou ter de falar.

-Tá bom, tá bom!- Disse ele olhando-a - Eu chamei o Harry, Gina, Nevil e Luna para irem para praia com a gente ok?-Colocando mais comida na boca.

-Você o quê?- Olhando-o de braços cruzados.

-Chamei os nossos amigos para irem viajar com a gente.Mione nem faz essa cara qual o problema, ia ser em tédio só nos dois mesmo.

-Você acha um tédio passar um verão romântico só nos dois numa casa linda?Tá bom. - Disse ela colocando o prato na pia.

-Oh Mione.- Disse alcançando-a pela cintura.- Não foi isso que eu falei!Só disse que seria mais animado se a turma toda estivesse lá.

-Mais mesmo assim você nem se importou em perguntar se eu queria que fosse mais gente.

-Eu falei com o Harry hoje, ninguém confirmou.E outra, eles se forem, vão ficar só quinze dias.Nós vamos passar o mês inteiro.

-Tudo bem.

-Tudo bem mesmo?-Fazendo carinho no cabelo dela, enquanto ela acenava com a cabeça que sim. - Então ta. - Disse soltando ela. -Me passa o bife?

**Esse foi o primeiro capítulo espero que tenham gostado, vai ser uma fic bem curtinha que eu estarei postando nas minhas férias.Rvw's são sempre bem vindas!Bjãoo povo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casal Neura em Férias**  
**JK e MTV.Rony e Hermione resolvem sair em férias, amigos, histórias, confusões e amor.**

**Por AnnyQuillin.**  
**Beta MaríliaQuillin.**

Cap. 2.

Era uma tarde de sol e a luz do dia entrava no pequeno apartamento alugado do casal, Rony se encontrava esparramado no sofá da sala fitando a televisão, Hermione estava no quarto com o som ligado num volume baixo que tocava 'Pluss 44 – make you smille'.

-Hermione o que você esta fazendo?-Rony perguntou no comercial do 'Hermes e Renato'.

-Arrumando as minhas coisas para a viajem, coisa que o Sr. deveria estar fazendo também.

-Ah quando acabar o programa eu arrumo!-Pegando mais um sapo de chocolate e pondo na boca. -Você que sabe. -Foi à resposta vinda do quarto.

No final do programa Rony desligou o aparelho e foi arrumar suas coisas para evitar uma discussão, é claro que ele não estava com a mínima vontade de arrumar a mala, "_Talvez se eu pedir com jeito ela arrume para mim!_" Pensou o ruivo iludido.

-Oiii... -Disse ele abraçando-a pelas costas e beijando o ombro descoberto pela blusa de alça.

-O que você quer?-Ela perguntou segurando o braço dele em volta dela. -Ajuda... -disse apoiando seu queixo na cabeça dela.

-Ajuda?-Questionando-o.

-Pra arrumar a mala que mais?-Disse virando-a.

-Não.

-Como assim não?-Levantou a sobrancelha.

-Eu ainda nem terminei a minha.

-Hermione como você ainda não terminou, depois do café você veio para o quarto começar a arrumar!

-Falou bem, começar. Agora eu estou no meio já!-Foi ao banheiro e começou a pegar algumas coisas e por na frasqueira.

-Mione cadê a mala?-Perguntou olhando o quarto.

-No lugar de sempre Rony, no armário.

-Mais aqui só tem mala pequena.

-É porque as malas grandes eu estou usando. -Disse de volta ao quarto.

-E como ou vou guardar as minhas coisas Srta. sabe-tudo?-Cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

-Rony, amor da minha vida!

-Eu prefiro ouvir isso em outra ocasião.

Ela continuou fingindo não ter escutado o comentário. -O que você precisa levar?Umas três sungas, alguns shorts, uma calça jeans, algumas blusas e chinelo. -Ele olhou para o chão. -Rony, o que você precisa levar?

-Umas três sungas, alguns shorts, uma calça jeans, algumas blusas e chinelo. -Disse enquanto pegava a mala pequena e arrumava suas coisas nela com feitiço de arrumar mala.

-Mione porque você não faz um feitiço e termina de arrumar tudo de uma vez?-Olhando para as costas mais a 'sul' quando ela abaixara para pegar algo no chão.

-Porque eu não gosto, sempre acho que falta alguma coisa.-Colocando o que ela pegou em um saco plástico.

-Ah... Mione eu terminei a minha mala, agora só faltam os jogos. Posso por na sua mala, na minha não cabe mais nada.

-Acabei de terminar a minha também, e não cabe mais nada.-Olhando-º

-É só tirar essa bolsinha. Nossa pesadinha o que tem aqui?-olhando para bolsinha.

-Meus cremes, - Disse tirando a bolsa da mão dele e pondo de volta. -Preciso deles para ficar bonita.

-Nossa Mione, precisa de tudo isso pra ficar bonita, ta ruim enh?-Rindo. -olha para mim não uso nada e só bonitinho assim, papai e mamãe fizeram com carinho!-Tirando novamente os cremes da mala.

-Eu vou levar meus cremes Ronald!Eles fazem parte da minha vida!

-Os meus jogos também fazem parte da minha vida mais não é só por isso que você está me deixando colocá-los na mala de uma vez!

Não se sabe muito bem quanto tempo se passou enquanto os dois ficaram se olhando, mas uma batida na porta foi o suficiente para Rony sair do quarto. -Já volto.-Ele foi a te a porta.-Gente sou eu!-Disse Harry.

-Entra. -Disse o ruivo abrindo a porta e indo para a cozinha.

-Que aconteceu?-Perguntou Harry fechando a porta e apoiando os ombros na bancada.

-Estamos fazendo as malas, estamos entre os cremes da Mione e os meus jogos.-Rony não encontrando nada para mastigar falou.-Já volto, assiste um pouco de TV se quiser.

Harry também viu que não tinha nada que ele quisesse mastigar e se sentou no sofá procurando algum canal.

-E ai Mione?-Rony a olhou sentada na cama.

-Rony é que eu realmente não posso ficar sem os meus cremes. Olha esse é pré-sol, esse é protetor, já esse é pós-sol; agora tem os cremes anti-frizz, shampoo, condicionador, hidratante...-dizia apontando um de cada vez.

-Ta bom.Ta bom!Não tem mais nenhuma sacola?-Perguntou Rony.

-Tem essa, serve?-Ela indicou uma sacola pink dela cheia de florzinhas roxas.

-Serve né? Fazer o que, pelo menos você se cuida.-Ele pegou os jogos e pôs na mochila, pegou a mesma, sua mala e levou para sala.

-Nossa que fofa a sua mochila nova Rony!

-Não zoa não cara, aqui se encontra o nosso quite sobrevivência.

-Nossa que decadência.

-Que você ta vendo?

-_Pimp my ride. _-Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Oi Harry!-Disse Hermione após deixar própria bagagem na sala.

-Oi Mione!

-Poxa Rony você podia ter me ajudado, sabia que minha mala está pesada?

-Só está pesada porque você pois o guarda roupa inteiro nela.

-Não foi o guarda roupa inteiro!-Disse ela fazendo drama.

-Ta bom, senta aqui.-ela sentou a seu lado.

-Algum de vocês sabem se o Nevil vai levar o violão?

-Vai.-Disse Rony e Mione juntos.

-Gina!Cadê você?-Perguntou Harry na sala.

-Fazendo as malas, coisa que você tem que fazer também!

-A droga, agora é minha vez!-Disse Harry se lembrando do amigo, enquanto andava para o quarto.

**N/a:Ooiê povo!!Sorry pela demora do cap, mais eu viajei..! Intãooo, vlw msm pelas rvw's podem continuar mandando, gosto muito delas!Vocês sabem que é fácil mandar é só clicar naquele botãozinho roxo sexy no final da página!!**

**Thaty, raquel, MahEvansWeasley, mary, Sra.Black, Shakinha e Guh espero que continuesm lendo e que gostem!**


End file.
